


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 20, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vision is Tommy's dad, Wanda is Billy's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Single parents Wanda and Vision intend to tell their sons that they have been seeing each other secretly, but the information comes to light in a different way.
Relationships: Billy Kaplan & Wanda Maximoff & Tommy Shepherd & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got one more in on the last day of AUgust! I had a tremendous amount of fun this month. I plan to keep working on the prompts I didn't finish, but the usual caveat applies. The rest could be done within one month or one year.
> 
> This was a prompt I struggled with, and this turned out very differently than what I originally imagined. But it was fun. I've been in a real smut writing mood lately. I'm not sure why, but I hope you enjoy.

Tommy and Billy would be horrified if they knew what their parents got up to while they were at school.

Right now, for instance, Wanda was kneeling at the head of Vision’s bed while he licked her pussy. His tongue was exploring her so deftly that she didn’t care how loud she got in the middle of the afternoon. When he had brought her to a rapid orgasm, she collapsed next to him.

She really loved these times. The first time they’d had sex, it was supposed to be a one-time thing. The boys had been away on a school trip, and Wanda and Vision had decided to have dinner together. They’d become close friends during all the years the boys were becoming best friends themselves. It had been a long time for both of them, and they just wanted a quick release with someone they cared about and trusted. But one time had become two had become ten. Now they’d been seeing each other secretly for months. Sneaking around had been a thrill in the beginning, but part of her wanted to be honest with Billy.

And she was beginning to think she was in love with his best friend’s father.

Wanda let all those thoughts go when she felt Vision shift behind her, pressing soft kisses to the nape of her neck. “Shall we go again?” he whispered into her ear. She grinned helplessly into the pillow.

“Mmhmm.” His hand drew patterns over her stomach, gradually working his way down to her core. He teased her folds with her fingertips, and she rocked her ass against him. Vision eased two fingers inside her in retaliation. Wanda moaned and jerked her hips while his other hand played with her breasts.

Soon, he replaced his fingers with his cock. He held her hips still as he slid slowly in and out of her. The torturous pace was far different than the first round, but she trusted Vision to follow through. He continued moving, all while kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. She squeezed his hand in encouragement.

When her orgasm finally hit her, it was delicious and prolonged. She felt Vision’s cock throb a few more times with his own orgasm. They collapsed together in a heap of satisfied limbs. They settled into a doze, remaining tightly intertwined.

Wanda reluctantly looked at the clock on the bedside table when she awoke. It was almost time for her to go. She stretched and shuffled out of bed, rousing Vision in the process. She stole one of his shirts and smirked when she noticed that his eyes were darkening again. “I’ll make us a snack before I have to leave.”

She knew her way around Vision’s kitchen by now. It was always well-stocked with a lot of options. She started to make them a sandwich when she heard the key turning in the front. “Shit!” She crouched down behind the kitchen island. She heard the sounds of bags being deposited in the entryway.

“Hey, Dad. Are you home?”

Vision’s voice sounded a bit choked when he replied. “Yes, I’ll be out in a moment.”

She heard faint rustling come from within his bedroom and tried not to think about him getting dressed. She hoped he would be able to come up with a good excuse for why he was in bed in the middle of the day.

“Hello, Thomas, William.”

“Hi, Mr. Shade. How are you?”

“I am well.”

A brief silence stretched. “William, you are always welcome here, but I was not aware you were coming over.”

Billy’s voice cracked a bit when he said, “Actually, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. Tommy and I are working on a project.” Wanda blessed her luck that Billy was a terrible liar. She didn’t know exactly what he and Tommy were up to, but it was not a school project.

“Of course, you may.” She willed him not to follow up with the thought that she knew was coming. But Wanda’s luck ran out. “As long as it’s okay with your mother.”

“Yeah, I’ll call her right now.” She suppressed a curse. Wanda never turned her phone off or put it on silent, even when she met with Vision, just in case there was an emergency.

“Wait!” She could imagine the boys’ eyebrows rising into their hairlines at Vision’s exclamation. He so rarely spoke in anything but measured tones. “Your mother called me earlier and asked if you could stay for dinner. She had to go into work.”

There was more silence. “Huh. I wonder why she didn’t call me. And didn’t you say you didn’t know I was coming over.”

Vision didn’t respond immediately, but after a few painful moments, he said, “Well, I did not know for certain, but I know you often come home with Thomas on Wednesdays.”

“Okay…” Billy did not seem convinced, but thankfully he didn’t question Vision further.

The awkwardness of the silence increased. “Boys, why don’t you go down to the pool? The weather won’t be good enough for much longer.”

Tommy whooped, and Wanda held back a chuckle. He was so cute. She hoped they wouldn’t question this continued odd behavior from Vision. He was not one to suggest the pool over supposed homework. But the boys seemed too happy to challenge him. They rushed into Tommy’s room and were back out within minutes.

“See ya later, Dad.”

“Thanks, Mr. Shade.”

“Have fun.”

When their footsteps had faded down the hall, Wanda finally risked standing up. Her feet and legs were full of pins and needles. “That was too close.”

“I concur.”

Wanda fiddled with the buttons on Vision’s shirt. “I guess I should get going.”

“I suppose so.” He looked like he was about to say more, but he just shook his head.

Wanda dressed hurriedly and gathered her things from the bedroom, fighting off renewed panic when she realized how easily they could have been discovered if she’d left something in another room. When she re-emerged, Vision was staring off into space, frowning.

“Hey,” she brushed her hand against his arm. He looked down at her, managing a smile. Wanda smiled back at him. “I know we’ve been talking about telling the boys about us. How about the next time we meet, we lay out a plan for real?”

“I would like that very much.” The warmth in his eyes made Wanda’s insides melt. She was ever more certain that she was not just fooling around with a friend, that she could see forever with Vision.

He stroked his hand through her hair. “By the way, I do feel like the boys are plotting something.”

Wanda laughed. “I thought so, too.”

“I will watch them carefully tonight.”

“Good idea.” She leaned up to give him a quick farewell kiss that turned far more indulgent. She had her hand on the door when she remembered the other point. “Oh, and just tell Billy that I called to check in with you and am fine with him staying the night.”

“I will. Enjoy your alone time, Wanda.”

“Oh, I will.” She smiled more widely just thinking about it. Wanda loved her son, but it was a rare luxury to have a whole night to herself. “But let me know if you need backup.” They shared a chuckle and one more kiss for good measure. Wanda really had to get out of there before Billy and Tommy came back. “Good night, Vizh.”

“Good night, Wanda.”

Wanda hurried to her car, smiling the entire way home.

***

It was the end of the next month before Vision and Wanda were able to coordinate a day off during the week. They did plan out how to tell Billy and Tommy that they were together. They agreed to do it that night, after a casual dinner. It was Friday, and they both had no obligations that weekend. They would have plenty of time to discuss things if the boys had questions.

But it had also been over a month since Wanda and Vision had any proper alone time. They still talked and texted frequently and saw each other at a few school events, but they had not shared so much as a quick peck. So they planned out their conversation between kisses.

When they had ironed out all their talking points, they carried on kissing. One thing had led to another, and Wanda had ended up on her kitchen table with Vision standing between her legs. She was about to suggest moving to her bedroom when he pulled away just enough to look her in the eye, cupping her face in his palms. The look in his eyes stopped her breath.

“There is one more item that I would like to make clear before we talk to Thomas and William.” His smooth voice faltered. Nervousness crept into his expression, but he continued with only a brief pause. “Wanda, I know that our relationship has been somewhat unconventional. I know that until today, we have not defined our relationship or told anyone else about us. But through the years, I have come to treasure you very greatly.” His fingertips brushed even more tenderly over her cheeks. “I could go on for hours, but in short, I love you.”

Wanda struggled to get in enough air to reply. She finally managed to say, “I love you, too.” Vision’s smile was blinding.

Then, they were kissing with even greater intensity. The bedroom was too far away, and even getting undressed would take too long. So, she simply unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. Vision followed her lead, pushing her skirt up around her hips.

When his cock was finally buried inside her, she groaned at the fullness. This always felt so good. She would never grow tired of it. He lifted her hips to bring them even closer together. Wanda kissed his neck and breathed encouragement in his ear. In response, he cradled her ass, grinding his hips more firmly against hers.

She was so lost in ecstasy that she didn’t register the front door opening until she was staring into the horrified eyes of her son over Vision’s shoulder. She froze. “Billy!” Wanda’s reaction made Vision stop in his tracks, too.

“No! No. No no nononono…” He turned and ran into his room.

Tommy was close behind him. “What the fuck?”

The slam of the door echoed throughout the apartment.

It took Wanda and Vision a few moments to have the presence of mind to disentangle themselves. Wanda adjusted her clothes with numb fingers while Vision did the same beside her in absolute silence. When they were fully covered, they finally stared at each other. Neither was able to formulate a word.

Eventually, they crept toward Billy’s door. Wanda couldn’t hear anything other than muttering. She pulled Vision back toward the kitchen. They waited for a while longer, but the boys remained inside.

Wanda finally found her voice. “Billy, Tommy, I’m so sorry you saw us together like that. Please come out, and we can talk.” There was no response.

Vision tried his hand. “Thomas, I can only imagine how mortified you must feel. This will no doubt take many conversations to recover from, but we can start now. William, I have nothing but the greatest respect for you and your mother. I hope you will come to understand that.”

Still nothing. They waited longer. Wanda paced and chewed her fingernails while Vision sat stone-still at the kitchen table.

The next time, Wanda tried bribery. “Billy, there’s still some of your favorite cake left from the other night. If you come out to eat it, there will be something occupy you other than talking.” It was not enough temptation.

Soon, there was nothing left but threats. “You can’t stay in there forever. The bathroom is out here, and we will be waiting for you.” There was a low-voiced conversation behind the door at that reminder. The volume rose slightly, but the words were still imperceptible.

Finally, the door creaked open. Billy came out first, carefully refusing to look at anyone. Tommy came out as well, also looking determinedly down at the floor. Billy walked to the bathroom. Wanda glanced at Vision. They tacitly agreed that they would not try to speak until Billy came back.

But Wanda needed some distraction herself, so she cut up the promised cake into four pieces. She took it to the living room, certain that the kitchen table was the last place Billy and Tommy would want to be.

When Billy returned, he sat in the chair next to Tommy. Wanda and Vision sat on the loveseat across from them. Billy and Tommy only stared at their cake. Wanda, on the other hand, took a small, fortifying bite.

She decided that there was no good way to have this conversation. She just let herself talk. “So, this is not how we planned to let you know that we’re together. I am sorry that you had to see that, and I will happily pay the therapy bills for both of you. But this is life.”

As she expected, neither Billy nor Tommy reacted. Vision added, “We have been seeing each other for over six months, and we are in love. I hope you can come to accept our relationship. Going forward, we will not take any major steps without advising you first.”

Billy and Tommy remained silent until Tommy finally looked up. He burst out into hysterical laughter. Wanda and Vision glanced at each other. Vision’s eyes were wide as he turned back to his son. Billy only glared at his friend. Wanda felt equally alarmed; she knew the sight of her and Vision together had been a bit traumatic, but she didn’t think it was enough to cause a full breakdown.

When Tommy finally calmed down, with tears streaming down his face, he croaked out between hiccups, “We’ve been trying to scheme about ways we could get you together for weeks. Guess all those brilliant plans were wasted.”

Billy relaxed a bit. “We should have known based on the way our parents have been staring at each other recently.”

Wanda refused to feel ashamed, but it did make her wonder how many other people had guessed their secret. Still, she was comforted by the fact that their sons wanted them together. It gave her hope that this might actually work out. Vision was evidently feeling the same because he took her hand, the first bit of contact they had made since the boys had discovered them. She smiled down at their joined hands.

It was then that she noted the time on Vision’s watch. It was only 1:15 pm. Wanda narrowed her eyes at the boys. “Why aren’t you at school?”

Billy paled. “Um, would you believe we had a half day for a teacher in-service?”

“No.”

“Thomas, tell the truth, please,” Vision said in his firmest fathering tone.

“We skipped school to do more planning. We were going to put it into action tonight because we were already going to have dinner.”

“Well, there is no need to do any more planning to get Ms. Maximoff and me together, so I expect there will be no more leaving school without permission.” Wanda had to hand it to Vision. He could be truly threatening when he wanted to be.

“Yes, sir.”

“I expect the same, Billy.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do we have to go back now?” Tommy asked, a look of trepidation clear on his face. Billy looked at Wanda with a similar level of fear.

Vision looked to Wanda. If they were to have a truly united front from now on, they should start now. She said, “I think it’s late enough that it’s not worth them going back, Vizh. This one time.”

“I can agree with that.” Vision stared at both boys. “This is not the end of the discussion or your punishment for leaving school, but I think, given the circumstances of the day, we can delay your sentencing for another time.”

Wanda grinned. “You are dismissed.” They rushed to Billy’s room.

When they heard that the boys were safely distracted by video games, Wanda and Vision turned to each and broke down to groan into each other’s shoulders. “That was not ideal,” he muttered.

Wanda raised her head to stare at him. “That’s the understatement of the century.”

“At least we know that they’ll be happy we’re together once they’ve recovered from seeing us like that.”

“That is a plus,” Wanda conceded. She curled up closer to him. “I think the boys have the right idea with distracting themselves. Want to watch a movie?”

“Yes.” Vision settled his arms around her.

Over the next few hours, they were able to relax. The world had not ended when Billy and Tommy discovered them, despite the profound embarrassment for all involved. Around dinner time, Billy and Tommy emerged from the bedroom, making a show of covering their eyes. Wanda and Vision separated to spare them further discomfort.

After a shared dinner and another movie, things were beginning to get back to normal. They had a way to go, but Wanda believed they would be able to form a proper family in time.


End file.
